Trophy Room Wanderings
by DobbysSock2014
Summary: Harry and Draco meet one night unintentionally in the trophy room. This is a Drarry one-shot written for Riley Shannon.


Harry and Draco meet one night unintentionally in the trophy room. This is a Drarry one-shot written for Riley Shannon. It takes place the night of Harry and Cho's first date after Harry is awoken by Ron's loud snores. (OotP Pg577 American Hardback.) I apologize in advance that this was written without spell check, and no drafting. I hope you like it Riley!

And of course EVERYTHING is owned by the loevly J. K. Rowling :D

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry rolled over trying to fall back asleep. He was frustrated with everything. He kept having dreams about that door, Umbridge was making his life hell, and to top it off he couldn't even maintain a casual date for more than an hour without it blowing up in his face. Harry turned back to the other side restlessly. It was no use, he was good and awake now. As quietly has he could Harry slipped out of bed, grabbed the invisibility cloak from his trunk, and stole out of the room. Throwing the cloak over his shoulders, he exited the portait hole, and began walking aimlessly through the castle.

For 20 minutes Harry wound his way through the halls of the upper floors, slowly making his way down. He had just rounded another corner when he found himself in a corridor that deadended. It led to the trophy room. The door was slightly ajar and Harry found himself drawn to it. Stepping as lightly as he could he approached the room.

Draco's POV

Draco held the lantern in his left hand, his wand in his right. His nighttime wanderings were becoming increasingly often. What had started off as the occasional stroll of a first year student had now become a type of solace that he sought almost every night. He hung the lantern on the hook of a display cabinet, and began pacing. He had many decisions ahead of him and not many options. Stopping at a particular shelf Draco looked at three of the newest additions to the room. The one in the center puzzled him the most. It was a bronze shield engraved with 'Services to the School. Harry James Potter.'

'Potter,' thought Draco. 'If it weren't for him I would have a normal life. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have these problems. If it weren't for him…' Draco heard a creak from the corridor.

Harry's POV

Harry peered through the eight inches of open doorway. Malfoy was pacing, he could see. Then he stopped to observe an award. His, Ron's, and Hermione's awards he noticed a few moments later. Why would he be looking at his award Harry wondered. He was just about to leave, he didn't want any conflict tonight, when he shifted his weight onto a loose floorboard. Freezing, Harry saw Malfoy's eyes go wide as he drew back into the shadows making his way to the other entrance to the trophy room. He was just about to make his exit when Harry called out, "Wait!"

Harry didn't know why he had stopped Malfoy, but the blond halted immediately. Harry pulled the door open and walked in pulling off the invisibility cloak. "What do you want Potter?" Malfoy snapped, his eyes looking hurt and sad. Harry didn't know what to say. "Well?" Malfoy pressed. "I..I..er, I don't know.." Harry stammered. Malfoy looked upset, "You just can't leave me alone can you?" he turned on his heel but Harry stopped him again, "What have I ever done to offend you?" Malfoy looked over his shoulder, "Everything," he all but whispered before walking out the other door.

Draco's POV

Draco started down the corridor intending to make his way back to the Slytherin dorms. What he did not count on was the Harry would follow him. "Tell me," Harry said as they reached the end of another hall. "No," Draco replied quickly. "Why not?" he shot back. "Because," said Draco, It's complicated enough without you getting involved any more." Harry came to an abrupt halt as Draco stopped at an alcove. The crescent moon was shining in through the window, and there was a new dusting of snow on the winter ground. "Are you saying I'm a threat?" Harry questioned.

Draco looked uncomfortable. "I'm saying that you complicate my life Potter." Turning to look out of the window Draco continued, "Even if I wanted to break from family tradition I couldn't. I am expected to walk and talk just like my parents. I'm expected to do this and that, and everything else. You just throw another mess into the mix." Draco sighed, he truly was frustrated with his situation. Moving away from the cold window he continued down the corridor. "To be a servant of the Dark Lord….that's what you have condemed me to…"

Harry's POV

Harry was shocked. He had never stopped to think about the issue from that point of view, but it was obvious to him now. Like pawns on a chessboard, the children of dark wizards were manipulated to the will of their master. Though most of the Slytherins truly did believe in pure blood supremacy, how many wanted to fight for Voldemort? How many would willfully volunteer if it weren't for the threat that hung over them if they did not comply?

Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm turning him around. "You think that's what I want?" He was raising his voice. "I didn't start this, he did! All I've done is been born!" Harry was frustrated, mad, and hurt. Nothing was going right in his life at all. He just didn't know what to do. Without thinking, without considering the implications, Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy right on the mouth.

Draco's POV

Draco closed his eyes as he felt his whole body relax. Had Potter just kissed him? "I'm sorry," Harry breathed across his face. Draco opened his eyes once more. "Me too," he whispered, and then he was kissing Harry again. The kiss was passionate and held an urgency about it. He gained entrance to Harry's mounth and ravished him as he ran his hands through that messy black hair. They went on like that for several minutes before they heard a set of footsteps. Pushing Malfoy against the wall, Harry threw the invisibilty cloak over them. It was difficult to quiet their breathing as Filch walked by peering about the corridor suspiciously.

Once Filch was far enough away Harry straightened once more, losing physical contact with the blond. "We should go back to bed," Harry said looking off into the distance. "C'mon, I'll walk you to Slytherin commonroom so that you don't get caught." Draco felt Harry take his hand and begin leading him. "You know where our common room is?" He asked. "Yes, but now isn't the time for questions.." Harry whispered.

Harry's POV

Finally they reached the bare patch of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry was about to leave the blond there alone when he spoke one last time, "Harry?" Harry turned around, only his head was visible, "Yes?" "You know…you know this can't happen again, right?" Draco asked. Harry felt his hreat drop, "I know…" Draco took a step towards him, "So be carefull Potter. There's a war coming, and it's coming fast…" Draco pressed his lips softly against Harry's. "Thank's for the warning Draco." Harry said. He drew the cloak over his head, turned, and walked away with a lighter heart.


End file.
